


O Thighs

by British_CupOfTea



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: CRAP FIC, IT WAS MADE FOR A JOKE, Joke Fic, M/M, Other, Please Don't Hurt Me, Thighs, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, crap!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_CupOfTea/pseuds/British_CupOfTea
Summary: "Set Post the Xmax Special"Thomas can't stop thinking about playing Twister with the Captain.
Relationships: Thomas Thorne/The Captains Thighs
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	O Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THIS, IT'S NOT SERIOUS, IT'S A JOKE, PLEASE DON'T COME FOR ME.
> 
> I WILL BE WRITING A SERIOUS GHOSTS FIC SOON. 
> 
> THIS WAS WROTE IN 10 MINS ON A CALL TO MY FRIEND SO IT'S BAD ENOUGH AS IT IS.
> 
> ANYWAY, FOR NOW, ENJOY

Thomas lay in silence, his weightless body atop the grand bed.

No matter how hard he tried to sleep, the thought of being crushed by those juicy, voluptuous, thicc thighs could not leave his mind.

He sat up abruptly, running his nimble fingers through his curly hair and let out a sigh before screaming at the top of his lungs,

"Oh thighs! Oh beautiful thighs! How you cling to my mind like a child to it's mother in a dark night!" Soulless tears streamed down his cheeks as he began to march around the room, attempting to aid the burst of energy he had just received. 

"Gah! How you I wish to be asphyxiated by you once again! To feel the tensity of your owners rage against my cheek! The Captain does not deserve such alluring thighs!" Thomas stamped his foot down on the floor, violently, yet no noise was made.

"Damn you!" He yelled down at the floor, before throwing himself down onto his bed and let out a series of heartiful tears.

-

The night fell to silence as everyone drifted into the land of sleep.

Everyone… except for the Captain, who was staring at his own thighs in horror and contemplating his new found fear of Twister.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! :)


End file.
